Confiscated
by CrazyCookieChick
Summary: Confiscated- A Percabeth Fic: In Which Annabeth gets caught doing something naughty and something gets confiscated from her. (This makes references to certain events but doesn't show them happening. I may continue this.) Please read and review! :D Short and fluffily naughty Percabeth fic.


Hello.

I am a seasoned fanfiction writer but I'm putting my kinky stories on another account for multiple reasons.

I don't own Percabeth or this wonderful series, if I did I would marry Leo, ;) and Nico too, I wanna pinch his cheeks and give both of them some serious TLC. Buuuuut ya didn't hear it from me. Ya'll invited to the wedding. Thank you to my new beta **XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX**. She gets cookies. *throws cookies*

**I know how hard it is for someone to even admit that they read a mature story let alone review. But please consider that I had the courage to write it, (even if it is on my secret account) and I accept anonymous reviews. They mean allot as well. And anybody reading the reviews would be someone interested in the story so please REVIEW this is my first matureish Percy Jackson Fic. **

Now I will admit that it is not… that mature, it only makes references to mature things and I honestly have no idea if I am going to continue it or not. But rest assured I have another Percabeth on the way so please author alert if you will.

Also: _**Before I get attacked because of Percy's property comment**_: Keep in mind that this is fanfiction, and he's not calling her his slave or anything. This is just an exchange of love and trust between them and sometimes Percy is the one doing what Annabeth says (most of the time lol). So no one go nuts on me for that because my inner Cookie senses are tingling and telling me that that would happen. Hopefully this note will prevent that.

I present to you:

_**Confiscated**_

_**A Percabeth Fic**_

"Alright Annabeth, hand it over."

Percy held out his had expectantly, expecting her to obey as if she was in trouble for doing something naughty. Well technically she had been being naughty…

"Percy, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am. Come on," he beckoned with his hand.

At first Annabeth thought that he was kidding, she was looking for that playful gleam in his eye but it wasn't there. What it was yet she couldn't quite figure out.

"Oh I'm serious alright. Annabeth, why didn't you call me? I could have taken care of it. Instead you have to resort to- to this?" he gestures.

"It's my property!" Annabeth protested. "And you were busy training those new campers and I—"

Oh, she knew that look. It may have taken a little longer than usual due to her initial shock but wisdom's daughter figured it out.

"Percy Jackson—you're jealous."

"What?" he scoffs. "of course not! I just don't want anybody else touching my property while I'm gone! It's not necessary! Next time you can just come to me! I come to you, don't I?"

"You have nothing to be jealous of!" The blonde exclaimed! "Besides," she mumbled, "I was thinking about you the whole time."

Her cheeks flush and she puts her head down.

A wicked grin spreads across the son of Poseidon's face as he pulls Annabeth into his lap." What was that?" He whispers in her ear.

"I said, that I was thinking about you the entire time!" She says more clearly and blushes deeper.

Annabeth doesn't know why she's blushing. I mean, she and Percy have been through so much—her train of thought gets cut off by Percy's words.

"Annabeth, sweetheart," He holds her close, "I love you so much. So very, very, much, but you're mine and I am the only person or thing that is allowed to touch you like that. Now hand it over for now love. I won't throw it away, I promise. I'll keep it safe and next time you need something like this you'll come to me and ask me for it. Understand?"

Grey met sea green.

Annabeth had never been one to take those kinds of orders from anyone – even Percy – before.

But seeing him so dominating, it just turned her on. Hesitantly, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the little blue vibrator and puts it in the palm of his waiting hand. This is Percy. She trusts Percy. She already gave all of herself to him. What's a little more?

Percy kisses her temple and slips the toy into his pocket.

"There's my wise girl."

"Seaweed brain," she mumbles.

Realizing that what she did was more than it seems her gives her a romantic kiss on the lips and murmurs a "thank you sweet love."

Then he grins and with a playful gleam in his eyes, demands to know exactly what she was thinking about earlier while playing with her toy.

Annabeth turned 3 more shades of red.

Chapter 2, in which Annabeth gets pouty... maybe.

A/N If you leave a lovely review I might return the favor if your fic tickles my fancy….. Imagine if it were you and I didn't review your fic eh?

If you don't like it then for the love of Poseidon's trident don't comment. I'm too mature for online drama. Grow up.

If you liked it please send some love my way. Love fuels more fics being written!

Xoxoxoxo

~CrazyCookieCookie


End file.
